Role Reversal, Teaser chapter
by MrNimikaze
Summary: Teaser for Role Reversal, Yondaime 4th Hokage x Adult KakashiYondaime needs help and turns to his long time student Kakashi. Yaoi story, link inside to the later more explicit chapters of the story. More warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor am I making any money from the creation of this piece.**

PLEASE READ, info about story: This story is set semi AU, placed approximately 10 years after what would have been the Kyuubi attack with Kakashi around age 23. None of the members of Kakashi's original team 7 are dead, leaving Yondaime alive and Kakashi a slightly more outgoing and happy person (fear not he's still a pervert), and while I wouldn't want to kill off the hyperactive blonde (he doesn't play a roll in the story but its so mean to say he's dead or never existed), the Yondaime is a virgin and therefore most definitely not his father. **_The full version of this story is being posted on aff, _****_please use my homepage link in profile. as it is too explicit for posting here._**

This is my 1st piece of fan fiction and has yet to be beta'd so I do apologize for any errors, I will do my best to edit any minor adjustments necessary to make this story a better read as the issues are brought to my attention, without taking anything away or altering the content of the story.

**Warnings:** Anal, Bond, D/s, HJ, M/M, Oral, PWP, Rim, Toys, Yaoi (dirty dirty yaoi fic but nothing non/con or violent) please do not read if this offends you or even if its just not your cup of tea so to speak, while I do not intend for all my stories to be this shallow I suppose, this particular one really has no redeeming qualities to speak of.

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

The Yondaime shifted uncomfortably, he'd been waiting for over 90 minutes with nothing to do but stare at the clock anticipating his student's arrival through the door. He supposed the tardiness must have been some error in his teaching. Obito would always arrive at least a half hour late for anything , though he supposed it wasn't really been the boys fault, no one knew why so many bizarre occurrences seemed to happen when the misfit Uchiha was around and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a goldfish drowning, but of course was happy that the boy always seemed to be there to help. Now Kakashi on the other hand had been the perfect student up until a few years ago, but after having shown up 4 hours late the other day for a meeting because he'd had to save a cat from a tree, Minato had begun to suspect that perhaps the man wasn't being completely honest, he knew it couldn't have taken more then an hour or 2 for a ninja of his rank to get that cat out of the tree, even if it had been that devil tabby so maybe he'd been late before that.

Drawn from his inner musings Minato looked up as the door opened and Kakashi walked in, looking laid back and carrying a large paper bag, "You're late" he muttered.

Kakashi chuckled as he put the bag down and took a seat while looking around the room "Sorry sensei, I just had to pick up a few things on the way here." he looked up, his face displaying a bit of curiosity "Honestly though I was surprised when you asked me to help you with this, why not get assistance from Jiraiya-sama".

"Ero-sensei?" Minato scoffed, "If I were to ask him for help I'd never hear the end of it, besides he's probably off peeping at the baths"

Kakashi's look of curiosity shifted into an smirk as his eyes focused and he looked over his sensei. While the room was extravagant, as one would expect from the private quarters belonging to none other then the hokage himself, with elegant tapestries adorning the walls, furniture hand carved from the finest of wood, and numerous exotic decorations surrounding the room, Kakashi thought the real masterpiece of the suite was the bed, or at least what laid on top of it. Hands tied to the top of the headpiece Minato had strewn himself out, obviously using his spare time to try to get comfortable. Garbed in only his silken cloak which had been laid out under him, he had propped himself up a bit against the headboard so he could look around the room with greater ease. His body well toned by years of hard work as one of the premier shinobi of the village was displayed in full glory as he lay face up, legs fully extended, glistening with a light layer of sweat covering his body. Kakashi stood and began to remove his own clothing "What makes you think I'm going to let you forget a night like this? You must not have any idea of the fun things I have planned for you tonight".

Minato blushed, he really was quite hopeless. Years apprenticed to the largest pervert ever to walk the planet and he still knew next to nothing about sex, for traveling around with the self renowned super pervert didn't help much when he had no interest in peeping on the women's side of the hot springs. He'd never even completed that novel Jiraiya kept going on and on about, having been nearly scarred for life when the 1st page he had opened contained the picture of those 2 women whipping that poor man, he didn't know what was going on but he wanted nothing to do with it. Although he knew Jiraiya had been with some men it wasn't really what drew his attention, and honestly Minato hadn't been willing to ask him about it in fear of the answers he might get, so he turned to his other special person in his life of a perverted nature, his student Kakashi.

Minato knew Kakashi preferred the company of men to women, even at 13 when he had first made it to the jounin rank he'd suspected that he boy had held a small crush on him, which now 10 years later he suspected has still not dissipated. Truly curious, and confidant that his loyal student would assist him Minato had requested that Kakashi all about the art of sex… which led him to where he was now, almost naked, tied to his bed and waiting for Kakashi to begin his lesson. "Why did you have me keep my cloak on" he asked, causing Kakashi to shrug "I didn't want you to get cold while you waited".

While Minato sighed and laid back in an attempt to relax, Kakashi had taken off his vest and shirt and was in the process of unbuckling his belt. Kakashi had been working out a great deal these past few years sparring with Obito, and it definitely showed. While he would never be a big guy he'd managed to bulk up a bit past the scrawny physique he'd had in his teens and his stint with Anbu. He glanced quickly over towards his teacher before focusing back on his task, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible on the surface, but beneath his calm exterior his inner pervert was throwing one hell of a party. This was the man who he'd been lusting over for years who had just casually dropped by earlier in the day requesting to be taught everything about gay sex. After years of being seemingly completely uninterested he had apparently decided to dive in, and who better to teach him then his best student. Kakashi supposed a part of him thought that maybe he shouldn't have agreed, knowing full well that he might be using the man who was well known for being overly innocent and naïve and probably had no idea what he was getting in to, but that part of him was soon stomped all over by his bigger, badder, and icha icha influenced side which told him to make the most of this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity and he quickly agreed to the proposal providing brief instructions to his sensei before rushing off to gather much needed supplies.

As he removed his pants Kakashi once again looked towards the bed. Kakashi would assume that most anyone about to begin their first sexual experience, tied up, naked, and fully exposed would feel very nervous, Minato however was the perfect picture of calm, well calm and a little curious. Currently he was attempting to prop himself up so he could see what was in the bag that had been brought in with Kakashi, struggling a bit due to his hands being tied he eventually decided it wasn't worth the effort and settled back down. Kakashi had to stifle a laugh at the look of mild disappointment his sensei's face held over not being able to see inside, but as he removed his final pieces of clothing (the mask and forehead protector) he decided it was time to get started with his lesson, and carefully walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

Minato's eyes widened slightly as he saw Kakashi completely naked walking toward him. Quickly reassuring himself that yes, this is truly what he wanted he flashed a brief, yet warm smile towards Kakashi. Minato knew that he had chosen correctly when he asked this of his student. At one point in his life he'd attempted to play the role of a surrogate father feeling it his duty as sensei since Kakashi had no family, but Kakashi while young had already been a ninja and over time proven more then capable of taking care of himself and those around him. After years of working together with Kakashi on his team Minato had begun to see him as a partner more then a protégé, he trusted the boy completely and with both of them being jounins he had begun to see him as an equal until he was promoted to the position of Hokage which again caused their relationship to change. No longer together on a daily basis facing life threatening situations, they slowly drifted away, but he realized as he looked at the silver headed man approaching him that the trust was still there. He felt completely secure, even in a position such as this, and he realized that perhaps by drifting apart over the last 10 years, during which time the boy had grown and become a man, there was now enough room for new feelings to develop, ones which he had never quite felt before.

Kakashi sat down on the bed beside his sensei, running a hand over his chest and lightly kissing him on the lips before asking "What do you want me to do". There was a brief pause as Minato smiled and with a voice of absolute certainty whispered… "Everything".

**_The full version of this story is being posted on aff, _****_please use my homepage link in profile. as it is too explicit for posting here._**


End file.
